


Wings of maybe, nest in our soul

by ledbythreads, thebookhunter



Series: So long ago and out of sight [6]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, calling to you - oh jimmeh!, fifty years gone - holding on, happy ledsday, jimmy to my robert - robert to my jimmy - always, of second and third seasons, put on your late late smile - come on and dance another mile, reaching out to find you - i'll put it all behind you - i'm back again i know, your second their third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter
Summary: The seasons of emotion, like the wind they rise and fall.Loving up a storm now.The seasons turn, out beyond your world I wait...
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: So long ago and out of sight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wings of maybe, nest in our soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).



> Happy Ledsday. May your second season be the time of acorns. One helluva lot of acorns. An entire forest's worth. With plenty of woodland creatures... 
> 
> You touch my soul.

_This is a dream._

_Robert. A birthday party for Robert._

_This is a dream._

_‘Yes.’_

_He’s dancing. Like a fool. Like a child. Summer boy. He’s twenty. He’s thirty. He’s fifty. He’s eighteen. He’s seventy-two._

_‘Jimmy.’_

_His eyes widen and brighten up because you’re here._

_‘Jimmy!’ He comes to you._

_This is a dream._

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Jimmy, Jimmy!’_

_He throws his arms around you and you’re laughing. You’re twenty, you’re thirty, you’re fifty. Fifty today. But it’s the summer. It’s his party._

_He holds you. He kisses you._

_‘Jimmy! Jimmylove! Your legs fall off?’_

_‘Yes, I’m not even here. You’re dreaming.’_

_‘You Stella Stevens then?’_

_You laugh. You’re laughing. He holds your hand, he drags you here there and everywhere. He’s so excited. There’s cake, there’s sandwiches, there’s music and paper hats. He’s a little boy with a gap in his teeth and a cheeky grin. He’s a young boy with beads around his neck and flowers in his hair. He’s a middle-aged man with a leather waistcoat and a glass of champagne. He’s an old man with a satin shirt and a pirate smile carved in his face. And is that cider in his glass? Gosh, Robert._

_His eyes never, never change. He loves you. Loved you always. He loves you a long time ago, made of fire and gold, and he loves you many years from now, silver in his hair._

_You’ve always loved him. You loved him before you met him, before you even knew he was real, before he became himself. Soulmate. Lover. Music. Life. Light, warmth.  
_

_‘I dreamed a dream of you.’_

_‘Jimmy, Jimmy,’ he whispers. ‘Jimmy.’ He holds you, he kisses you. ‘Jimmy.’_

_Dancing together. You rest your head on his shoulder and feel his arms around you and his body strong, solid between yours. Almost as if he was really here._

_‘Robert. Robert, dance with me.’_

_He laughs._

_‘But we are, Jimmy, we are dancing.’_

_‘Robert. Come to me.’_

_You feel him breathe, you feel him warm._

_‘I’m here. I’m always here.’_

_You clutch, you grip tight._

_‘Robert, Robert.’_

_He holds you close._

_‘Robert, come to me. Come to me.’_

_His lips on your forehead, press long and strong. You remember._

“Robert…”

_‘Yes, Jimmy. Yes.’_

_This is a dream._

“Jimmy, Jimmy…”

_This is a dream._

“Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy…”

_Robert…_

“Yes. Jimmy, wake up.”

Jimmy groans. Opens his eyes. Smiles. Is this still a dream?

“Happy birthday, love.”

“Hm..?” Confused. It’s the middle of the bleeding summer.

“Robert, it’s not my birthday.”

“No, baby, it’s ours. Fifty-two years today, love.”

Jimmy blinks, rubs his eyes.

“Is this a dream?”

Robert laughs. Kisses him. No bloody dream’s mouth would taste like coffee and toast. Fresh, at least. He was always an early riser.

“Yes, Jimmylove,” whispers Robert, up close. “It is.”

His eyes are a clearer, watered-down blue, but just as intense as they always were. His face is both rugged and softer. His smile is the same as ever. The way he looks at you.

Jimmy strokes his face, strokes his hair. Robert’s grin becomes even warmer, the humor in it sparkling bright. His beauty breaks your heart.

This is a dream.

Jimmy shuts his eyes for a kiss. Dives into the warmth. Robert’s love enfolds him, his calling, his yearning. The wild fire now a hearth. A home.

Yes, it’s a dream. Not the dream we always had, but one we never even dared to dream.

_Oh darlin' I’m never gonna leave you, I'm never gonna leave you._

Jimmy holds tight, tight.

No, not a dream. A storybook tale. Once upon a time, and ever after.

A whole lifetime gone. Holding on.

“Dance with me, Jimmy.”

Oh, baby.

“Another mile, my love?”

Yes, Robert. Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not perfect, maybe just short of right, but yours, all yours.


End file.
